


Obedience

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a dog trainer, Chewie is a dog, Conclusion to a text fic, Cunnilingus, Dog puns, Dog related sex puns, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Porn, Rey had a adopted a dog, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, happy ever after, relationship, safe sex, twitter text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is the conclusion to my twitter text fic based on a Reylo prompt. You can read the fic here:Obedience Twitter Text FicThe prompt was: Rey adopts a dog and Ben Solo is a dog trainer who makes house visits.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 55
Kudos: 276
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Obedience

Rey pulled herself up off the floor and moved to the door. Ben looked a bit frantic now. She had to save him from the Ginger fluff ball that was her cat Huxstable before he had some sort of panic attack. 

She opened the door and Ben ran in.

‘Shut it quick!’ he called. 

Rey shut the door before Huxy could follow him. They looked at each other. Rey fiddled with the hem of her T-shirt. 

Chewie came bounding into the room barking like crazy and jumped up on Ben. The tall man grinned down at the dog with childlike delight.

‘Hello troublemaker, I’ve heard all about you,’ he said softly. 

Rey’s heart melted. She pressed her lips together to try and prevent the word vomit from spewing forth, but it was too late. The gates were open. 

‘Ben I’m sorry, I should have just told you I was trying on those outfits because I wanted to look nice for you, I should have just told you right from the very start that I had a crush on you, still have a crush on you in fact. This past week, talking with you, it’s brought everything back and look I know you have this big fancy life and the last thing you need is a loser girlfriend with no life and threadbare pockets following you around and I’m not expecting that. Honestly I’m not. I’m not looking for the fairytale ending, I just wanted to get everything out in the open.’ Rey looked up at Ben with a worried expression.

He was frozen in place, his hands still on either side of Chewie's head, the dog's big paws still resting on Ben’s equally large chest. Eventually he eased Chewie down to the floor. 

‘You have a crush on me?’ he asked. 

Rey flushed. ‘I do, I’m sorry but I do. But I don’t expect anything to happen…’ 

Ben was kissing her. Ben Solo was fucking kissing her, and not only that. He was wrapping his arms around her and telling her that he always liked her, no not liked, that he always loved her! That he cherished all their talks, that he’d acted like such an idiot all week making up lame excuses to talk to her when he should have just admitted how he felt. 

His kisses were soft at first, then rough and heartfelt. Rey moulded herself against him, sighing gently against his lips. 

Chewie started barking. They both groaned in unison. Ben turned to look at the unruly animal. 

‘Sit!’ he barked. Chewie immediately obeyed. 

Rey blinked. ‘Wow. I’m not going to lie. I almost sat down there. That is one masterful tone. I’m kinda turned on right now.’ 

Ben smirked at her. ‘I like to be in control.’ 

Rey shivered. Heat pooled between her legs. ‘I’m going to need you to come upstairs with me, right now.’ 

Ben’s eyes dilated. He came towards her and scooped her up in her arms. Carrying her up to the stairs to the bedroom as if she weighed nothing to all. He gently lowered her onto the bed. His eyes roamed over her. 

‘I can’t believe I’m finally in Rey Johnson’s bedroom. You don’t know how many nights I dreamed about this,’ he looked around the room in wonder. 

‘What happened in your dreams?’ Rey asked quietly. 

Ben started to undo her jeans. 

‘I would undress you, just like this.’ 

He slid them down her legs and tossed them onto the floor. Rey put her hands over her head to allow him to strip her of her T-shirt. 

‘Rey, you are utterly breathtaking.’ 

‘As good as your dreams?’ 

Ben leaned over her and kissed her lips. 

‘Better,’ he breathed with a gentle smile. He pressed his body against hers, kissing her languidly, trailing his warm mouth down her neck and over her chest. His large, hot hands reached around to her back to undo her bra and send the scrap of material hurtling down to meet the rest of her clothing in a heap on the carpet. 

‘Perfect,’ he uttered as he dipped his head to taste her nipples. Rey drew in a sharp breath. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and his eyelids fluttered closed. Her panties were soaking wet. She longed for him to remove them and her wish was granted when he slid his hands down her body and nipped at her underwear slowly lowering them down her legs and throwing them to the floor. 

Ben pushed her knees up and opened her thighs. 

‘So wet, for me,’ he murmured before burying his head between her legs. Rey forgot how to breath. There were so many sensations, his large strong hands gripping her thighs, his hair tickling her skin, his hot breath and tongue teasing her into submission as she drew closer to a life altering orgasm and then there was the low, animalistic sounds he made while he ate her. She felt owned, branded, marked and she loved every fucking second of it. 

‘Oh, Ben, yes! Don’t stop!’ She called out as she teetered on the edge of bliss. Ben concentrated his efforts on her clit making her moan with need. 

He pushed one finger inside of her, slowly at first, then as she opened up for him, he pressed two fingers inside. It was the second finger that drove her over the edge. She grasped at her hair as she arched off the bed. Called out his name as her thighs clamped down around his head holding him in place as he fucked her with his fingers and sucked down on her clit so hard, she thought she might faint from the pleasure.

Ben’s movements slowed as her body trembled back down to Earth. Eventually he emerged from between her legs slick with her juices and looking thoroughly pleased with himself. He wiped off his face and returned to her side. He ran his hands over her skin and kissed her gently as he told her how amazing she sounded, how he wanted to do that everyday, how she tasted so good and how he couldn’t imagine ever wanting anyone as much as he wanted her. 

Rey sighed contentedly. Then spied the bulge in his pants. _Fuck._ He was huge. She wanted that. She wanted it inside of her. Arousal started to tingle through her once more. She kissed him again, nipping playfully at his bottom lip. Ben growled. 

‘Bad dog,’ Rey said with a smile. ‘If you play nice, you might get a treat.’ 

She started to undo Ben’s jeans, managing with some effort to pull them down and toss them aside with her own. He took pity on her and removed his T-shirt for her, pulling it off in one move, which shouldn’t have been sexy but damn… it so was. Her eyes ran over his chest. 

‘Fuck,’ she said. 

‘What?’ Ben asked.

‘I just had no idea what a fucking God you were. Your abs have abs.’ 

Ben chuckled. ‘It’s been awhile since I’ve been in a relationship. I tend to work out to relieve the tension.’ 

Rey pulled Ben’s underwear down his legs. His erection sprang forth. She licked her lips and crawled over him. 

‘So what I’m hearing is, I’m in for a wild ride?’ 

Ben nodded and looked at her with hooded eyes. She was poised over him now. His tip almost touching her wet folds. 

‘Rey, what about protection?’ he quivered. 

‘I’m on birth control. Don’t worry. I’m gonna take good care of you.’ She ran her hand down his length. Ben hissed in a breath at her touch. Rey smiled. She liked the power she held over him. She cradled his balls, then returned to his shaft dragging his tip along her wetness. Preparing herself to take him. 

She let out a shaky breath, enjoying the feel of him. ‘Tell me what you want,’ she whispered. 

‘I want you to ride my cock,’ Ben said. His eyes fixated on her movements as if he were hypnotised. Rey slowly lowered herself onto him. He was so big. She had never felt so full. She started to move, carefully at first, then hard and fast as desired coursed through her. She threw back her head as she fucked him. His hands went to her hips. His fingers dug almost painfully into her soft flesh as he bucked into her. 

Feverish words of devotion and love escaped his lips, pushing her further still towards her release. She put two fingers into her mouth, then pushed them up against her clit, rubbing at the sensitive nub. Ben lost control. He pumped into her with wild jerky movements, Rey followed soon afterwards, calling out his name like a prayer, then splaying across his chest, spent and sated. 

They lay there for sometime. Ben stroked her hair gently. ‘Rey? I really do love you, I’ve always loved you,’ he said at last. 

Rey smiled against his chest. ‘I know. I love you too. I’ve loved you since the first day we met.’ 

‘Why did it take us so long to admit it?’ Ben asked. 

‘Because we’re complete idiots,’ Rey laughed as she reached up to kiss him. ‘Can you stay? Do you have time?’ 

Ben kissed her nose. ‘I’m not going anywhere. I still have to deal with Chewie then I would very much like to discuss your method of payment for my services.’ 

Rey cocked an eyebrow at him. ‘I thought you were taking this case on pro-Bono?’ 

‘I think I would prefer it to be pro-boner,’ he said with a smirk. 

Rey groaned. ‘The dog puns are just a way of life with you aren’t they?’ 

‘You know it.’ 

‘Okay, I can learn to live with that.’ 

Ben’s eyes flashed. ‘Don’t joke about things like that, Rey. I’m so into you, I might just move my things in tomorrow.’ 

Rey laughed. ‘That would be silly.’ 

Ben looked disappointed. 

‘This place isn’t big enough. Let’s start looking for a new place, later,’ Rey smiled. 

Ben grinned and grabbed her, rolling her over so she was underneath him. ‘I never thought I’d say this but thank god for my mother!’ 

Rey laughed as their lips came together once more. She bit her lip and looked up at him. 

‘So I read an article once with the headline “Ben Solo does it doggy style” do you care to comment?’ 

His eyes turned dark. ‘I can do better than that, I can give you a demonstration.’ 

He rolled her over and positioned her on all fours, lining his cock up with her slick entrance. 

He ran one large hand from her neck to her ass. Slapping her gently and making her howl. 

‘Get ready, Rey, because this training session has only just begun.’ 

**********


End file.
